Netori Vampire
by Shinji709
Summary: Alternate timeline where all goes well. Self-insert background character. Mating season is upon us, the moon is full, and nature calls. Pervert werewolf Ginei Morioka has given in to his feral instincts. He is now on a mission: to steal Tsukune Aono's harem, because no alpha male can allow a beta to hog all the females.
1. Chapter 1

"Darn it! I need to see some skin!"

I'm Gin. Ginei Morioka. A werewolf. Last year, I became known as Youkai Academy's Serial Peeping Tom. Ever since, extra precautions were taken specifically against me. This sucks! I ain't seen a cute girl's half naked body in so long, I can't take it! Meanwhile, that guy Aono is hogging all the hottest babes for himself. It's so frustrating! I played nice guy until now, but I've had enough. I'll take everything from him: Moka, Kurume, Mizore, Yu-… Nah, never mind, too young.

Again, girls steer clear from me on sight. The sky is grey, as usual. Does the sun ever shine here? You would think that, statistically speaking, there would be at least one sunny day per month. No. Not one. Only grey clouds. Grey. Grey as far as the eye can see. A grey that melts into the grey pavement and the grey gravestones. Speaking of which, why are there so many gravestones around here? Was there no place for an actual graveyard? Is there one, but they ran out of room? Are they… Are they all students? Being bored sure leaves a lot of time to think about things that are very questionable in hindsight.

I reach the door to my dorm and remember I left my bag behind. Great. I gotta get it before anyone else. If somebody sees the pictures I hid in there, it's only going to get worse. I quickly pace back to the newspaper club room. The air always so damp on the campus grounds. It's irritating. It makes my fur weigh tons. I'm going to stink like a wet dog if this keeps up. People will be able to sniff me out from a mile away. Let's hurry.

I rush down the empty corridor to the room. There's surprisingly few people around at this hour, probably because it's still the start of the year. I sigh in relief. As I'm about to enter, however, I hear a voice through the door. Darn! Someone's already in there!

"Kyah!"

That voice… A girl… It sound like Kurumu.

"Ahhh!"

She's moaning? What's happening in there? Don't tell me… I peek through the glass. That's Kurumu alright, hunched over Aono's desk, flaring red as a tomato, sweating like a faucet. As I thought, she's masturbating. I think I have an idea.


	2. Chapter 1 REtry

"Darn it! I need ta see some skin!"

Ginei "Gin" Morioka. The werewolf who became known as Youkai Academy's Serial Peeping Tom on his second year of high school. The sky was grey, grey like any another day, grey from dawn to dusk, grey from Sunday to Saturday, grey like the cold stone pavement that led to the dormitory, grey like the decaying graves that littered the campus grounds, grey like Ginei's fading hope of ever gracing his lustful gaze with the sight of a young girl's body laid bare. Ever since the newspaper club president was exposed for his unruly activities, precautions were instated against him as to protect the privacy of the school's female student corp. He was a wolf in his prime, yet he was leashed like a dog, subservient to man.

The walk was long on the road to the dorms. The air was damp, heavy, unbreathable. The young student could feel it in his hair, flattening against his scalp, reeking of a wet hound, the stench of a feral beast, bitter and foul, tailed him like his own shadow. The flow of time seemed to have stagnated. It was slow, still, unmoving. Gin dragged his feet sluggishly through time as though it were thick mud. Time was grey, time was dull, and the wolf was bored, bored at his own inactivity, bored.

As he reached his quarters, he realized he had left his bag in the club room. Fright shortly instilled itself inside him. He had pictures of his last preys, the girls of the swimming club in underwear, still stashed beneath his notebooks and pens. He turned back around and paced briskly back to the campus main building, shoulders tense and palms sweaty. No one must find his bag before him.

The club room, at last, and no one in sight. The hall is already empty at this hour. Relieved, he's stepped forth, but stopped at the door, however, when his ears picked up a voice from beyond the portal, rapid breathing, soft whimpers, a dulcet moan. His senses on high alert, he could feel every modulation in the in the sounds coming from the room, the faint vibrations running through the surrounding surfaces, the pitch in the voice, the scent of the breath. His ears and nose knew them all. They belonged to his fellow club member and underclassman, the Succubus Kurumu Kurono. Suddenly, in a second whiff, there came a strange odour, something damp and bitter and salty, like a copper coin, a freshly caught salmon, along with a repeated, wet slapping noise. There were pheromones in the air: a female was primed to copulate and bear child. Kurumu was trying to satisfy her basest urges.

Her silent plead fell on open ears. The presence of a rutting woman awoke Ginei's animal instincts, the drive to mate, a burning fire that spread through his blood. An idea ran through his mind in a flash, a blazing light in a grey storm: if he could ambush the girl in this moment of weakness, he might be able to bargain himself some solace, and perhaps, revenge.

Note: Chapter 1 was badly done, or at least not up to standards. This is a retry, this time written from a third person perspective.


End file.
